1. Field
The following description relates to computing systems and methods of performing a graphics pipeline for tile-based rendering of the computing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Processors are becoming more and more important in computing environments. Image and video resolution are increasing, and software algorithms for processing images and video having increased resolution are becoming increasingly complicated. Development of a dual-core processor, a quad-core processor, and a variety of processor architecture techniques such as multi-threading has resulted in the development of peripheral technical fields, for example, in image processing and software engineering. A processor operates with limited resources in a computing environment. For example, a communication bandwidth between a processor and a memory may be limited due to bottlenecks, and thus, energy consumption of the processor may also be restricted to a fixed level or lower. Therefore, ways to improving processing performance with limited resources in a computing environment are being studied.